An unexpected trip
by RobinLuvsStar
Summary: Well, I don't want to give too much. But the pairing is none other than Robin and Star! Please feel free to read and view. Complete


Author's Note: I don't own the Teen Titans. I hope you enjoy the story!!!

_A dark and stormy night_  
  
It was dark and stormy night at Titan's Tower. A sharp scream was heard through out the tower. It echoed through the halls.  
"Starfire!!!" Robin screamed as he ran down the hall to the source of the scream. He arrived outside her door. He didn't waste anytime and quickly enter the emergency access code. The door swung open and Robin entered the room.  
A muffled screamed was heard from a pink heart pillow.   
"Starfire!" Robin screamed as he quickly held her in his arms.  
"Robin, I feel like there are a thousand knives in my stomach." Starfire said as she pointed to the upper left side of her tone abdomen.  
Robin looked as Starfire as she tried to suppress another scream of pain. She was dressed in a light purple nightgown with pink hearts. Her bright face became paler with every passing minute.  
"Robin, what is going on here?" Cyborg said as he and the others stood at the doorway.  
"Something is wrong with Star. We have to get her to the hospital and fast." Robin said as he picked Star up in his arms and carried her out of her room.  
"Everyone to the T-car!" Cyborg said he ran to the garage.  
The Titans pilled into the T-car while Robin sat inside with Starfire still clinging to him.  
"It is ok Star; we are almost at the hospital." Robin said as he brushed a few strains of red hair out of her face.  
Star was breathing very quickly and face was becoming ghost white.  
As soon as they reached the hospital Robin scooped up Star and ran her inside.  
The woman at the front desk as him what was going on.  
Robin quickly explained Star's condition.  
The woman looked concerned but told Robin that only one of them could accompany the frail girl into the emergency room and the others would have to wait in the waiting room down the hall.  
Raven looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who still half asleep.  
"Maybe it would be best if Robin went with her." Raven said coldly. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Star but deep down she feared that she wouldn't be able to control her emotions and cause more damage.  
Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Robin and nodded.  
"Its ok, Robin. We will be right down the hall." Cyborg said as looked at Beast Boy.  
"Well, right this way young man," the woman said to Robin. They walked down the hallway with Starfire still clinging to Robin. "You can set her down on the examination table." She said as she pointed to a table in the corner of the doctor's room.  
"Robin, where am I?" Starfire asked as she gasped for air. The pain was becoming unbearable.  
"It's ok, Starfire. We are at the hospital. Everything is going to be ok." Robin said as he tried to hide his fear. He was afraid of losing his best friend. "I can't lose her," he thought to himself. "I wouldn't know what to do with out her. I lo-" he stopped. "Who am I kidding? I love her." He finally admitted to himself. He had been trying to hide it so long that he was beginning to fool himself.   
The nurse picked up needle and walked over to Star.  
"Ok, honey. Let me see your arm." She said calmly.  
Starfire's eyes opened wide.  
"What are you doing with that sharp object?" Star blurted out still in pain.  
"We have to check your blood. Why don't you hold your boyfriend's hand while I draw the blood?" The nurse said calmly.  
Robin's eyes also jumped open at the mention of him. He wasn't her boyfriend as much as he wanted to be, but he wasn't going to object.  
"Here Star, hold my hand and look at me while the nurse does what she has to do." Robin said as he sat down beside her and offered her his hand.   
Starfire took his hand and kept her arm straight for the nurse. Star looked at Robin as the needle when into her vein.  
Star nearly jumped out off the bed when the needle hit her arm but Robin held her gently in place.  
"Everything is going to be alright, Star." Robin said as he rubbed her back.  
As soon as the nurse was done drawing Star's blood she placed an IV into her arm.  
"Now, why don't you lie down and try and relax." The nurse said as she looked at Star still hiding herself in Robin's arms. The nurse signaled to Robin that she would be right back and then stepped out of the room.  
Robin stood up and pulled the blankets around her.  
"Robin, don't go." Star said as she started to feel the medicine kick in. She tried to reach him with her arm but she was too weak.  
"I am not going anywhere without Star" Robin said as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I would never leave you."  
Star was shocked, but she had never felt happier than she did right then.   
Robin quickly pulled away when he realized what he had done.  
"I am sorry." Robin said as he turned away.  
"Don't be sorry because I" Star said as her eyes started to close.  
"I love you." She said as her eyes were nearly closed.  
"I love you too, Star. More than anything." Robin said as he watched her eyes close.  
  
The nurse came back into the room. She saw Robin standing over Star's bed.  
"It is only a matter of time now."  
  
"Robin, Robin, wake up." A soft voice called to him.  
"Star?" Robin's eyes opened only to be in sleeping in a chair in the examination room.  
"Are you ready to see her?" The nurse said as she stepped back in.   
Robin nodded.  
Robin looked over at Star, who was lying in the bed.  
"Is something bothering you, Robin?" Star asked.   
Robin got up from the chair and sat down on the bed next to Star.  
He kissed Star gently on her lips.  
"I thought I had lost you." Robin said as he looked around the room. It was the same room but it had been a long time since they had been there last.   
"Star, do you remember this room?" Robin asked her.   
"Of course, Robin. This is the same room that you took me to when I fell ill just over ten years ago." Star said as she looked at Robin.  
"Congratulations. It's a girl." The nurse said as she handed Robin a baby wrapped up tight in a soft purple blanket.  
Robin looked at the baby in his arms.  
"Robin, do not think she is the most beautiful baby you have ever seen?" Star asked Robin as she looked at him from her bed.  
"She has your eyes Star," Robin said as he looked at the baby's bright green eyes.  
"But she has your hair." Star said as she pointed to the girl's soft black hair.  
"I love you, Star." Robin said as he kissed his wife on her forehead.  
"And I love you, Robin." Starfire said as she kissed the man she loved.  
They had been together ever since that dark and stormy night at Titan's Tower.  
  
Three familiar faces entered the room.  
"They said you were accepting visitors now." Cyborg said as he peeked his head in the room.  
"Come on in." Robin said to his fellow Titans. They had become the Titans along time ago, but they all still lived in Titan's Tower.  
Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven entered the room.  
"So?" Beast Boy said as he looked at Starfire and Robin who were lying on the bed with the baby.  
"It is a girl!" Starfire said as she smiled brightly.  
"Her name is Nightstar." Robin said.   
"Congratulations." Raven said as she looked at Nightstar.  
"I can't wait for you guys to come back to the tower, but I am soo not doing any diapers." Beast Boy said as he looked at Nightstar.  
"Something tells me Nightstar, is going to be a great Titan just like her mother." Robin said as looked lovingly into Star's eyes.  
"I think she is going to be leader just like her father." Starfire said as she looked at Robin.  
"If you two are going to get all mushy then we will see you back at the tower." Beast Boy said in protest.  
Robin just ignored Beast Boy and kissed the woman he loved. They both smiled as they thought back to that dark and stormy night that changed their lives forever.  
Who knew that three words could mean so much? "I love you." And to them that's all that mattered.  
  
The end!!!


End file.
